Maliciously Obsessed
by iiCookiee
Summary: Mal's in love. But oh, so inexperienced. See how this adventure goes with Krystal Jade and Mal. Rated M for later chapters. Cookie
1. Chapter 1

_The name's Mal. Yeah, that's right. Mal. I took over Mike for a while. I know, I'm supposed to be gone. Nevertheless, I'm here, trapped. I'm trapped in a hidden part of his self – conscious. Mike has many more personalities than he thinks. So far, I've found 30. The others are hiding. They're too afraid of me. However, I've changed. I know, you think I'm lying. I'm not. I actually did change, a lot. Mike changed me. His five dominant personalities changed me. Now, I'm a much nicer person. I've actually helped the personalities. About 10 of them are in love with me, I swear. There's this one chick, though. Her name is Jazmine. She's as obsessed with me as Sierra is with Cody. –Shudder- Ugh. She's not even cute. Anyways, there is this other girl. She's gorgeous, and she seems nice. Nicer than Zoey, or Gwen. We all know that they're goody – two – shoes. But this girl, she's amazing. I've heard her voice a few times; it's so soft and quiet. She has a slight country accent. She's the one that's scared of me the most. It's a terrible shame. The girl's name is Krystal Jade. The name seems a bit confusing, but beautiful nonetheless. She's 16, and she's the shyest 16 – year – old I've ever known. Well, besides Veto. Veto and I have gotten real close. We're like brothers. We actually kind of are, taking note of the fact that we're both some of Mike's personalities, but you know what I mean. So, one day, I was talking to him and Krystal just appears from nowhere. I was in the middle of my sentence and my jaw dropped fully. I stared at her and I swear, there were hearts surrounding her. She was a miracle. Veto snaps in my face and Krystal jumps. She runs behind Veto for protection. "W…why are you talking to…Mal?" Veto laughs, and assures her I'm a different person. She approaches me, strokes my arm, and automatically flinches, as if I had made a movement. Then she pokes me and doesn't move. A small smile appeared on her face. A smile I can't stop thinking about. Later that day, I sat down and thought about why she smiled. Maybe she does believe Veto. I sure hope so…_

_Man. I sure do love Veto. He's such a great friend! He's a brother to me. As conceited as he is, he can be quite nice. And I love how he didn't feel bothered when I ran behind him when I saw Mal. Mal is really quite handsome, honestly. I've always had a little crush on him. He used to be so evil. I've noticed his changes, though. He's so kind now! And his smile can bring world peace. I want to talk to him, but he scares me a bit. Okay, a lot. I don't know why, though. I guess I'm afraid that his old ways will come back. But his voice is so deep and enchanting, it gives me chills. Zoey must have been real lucky when Mal whispered in her ear that Mike was gone and never to return. His voice makes my mind race. He's 18, I never knew an 18 – year – old could go through puberty that quick." You know what? I'm going to try to talk to him today. This time, I won't back down, like I usually do. Hopefully things work out. Hold on, Veto's coming._

_Dude, when are Mal and Krystal going to go out? They both like each other, they just don't know it. How stupid can they be? I mean, even Chester sees it! And we all know he's old. Svetlana and Manitoba have a thing going on. It's creepy. And some of the other personalities, like Jacob and Tina are crazy in love. It's only a matter of time that Mal gets the guts to ask K.J out. I call her K.J because it sounds awesome. Mal needs to step his game up._

"_Veto, bro! What's up?" _

"_Nothing, just thinking."_

"_You're always thinking."_

"_K.J, I have a question."_

"_Hit me."_

"_Do you like Mal?"_

"_No, I love him."_

"_Listen, sis, you should tell him."_

"_Dude, no way!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_He'll reject me! Plus, Jazmine will kill me! You know she hates me."_

"_So? I'll take care of her. Just tell him."_

"_Ugh, fine. But how?"_

"_Why don't you try calling him over and tell him you have something to tell him? Break it to him easy. He's a real sensitive guy, as crazy as it seems."_

"_Alright, whatever you say…"_

"_I'm telling you, it's totally worth it!"_

"_Okay…"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey, um, Mal?"_

"_Huh? Oh, it's you. Hi, Krystal."_

"_Hey, you can call me Jade, if you want."_

"_Oh, okay. So, what's up?"_

"_Nothing, I was just talking to Veto. He's like a brother to me, if you haven't noticed."_

"_He's told me how much he cares about you."_

"_Aw, ain't he sweet?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So, um, there's something I have to tell you…"_

_Those words. I've been repeating them in my head for ages. I've been looking for a way to tell her how I feel. And she's beat me to it. Wait, what if she tells me she doesn't like me? Oh, God. No, there's no way I'm hearing that. I have to make my move. It's now or never…_

"_So, um, basically…"_

_Whoa. Whoa. WHOA. Why do I feel something on my lips? Dude, wait, that's MAL! Is Mal kissing me? Wait, what? Oh my God, this is so awesome! Dude, Jade, kiss him back! React! Holy crap, his tongue is on mine. Holy crap. Oh, fuck. Dude. Veto was SO right!_

"_Um, oh my gosh, I am SO sorry, Jade, I didn't…"_

"_Shut up and kiss me."_

"_As you wish."_

_Damn, Mal! He has some serious kissing skills!_

"_Oh, Veto!"_

"_Delina, babe!"_

"_How about we show Mal and Jade over there what a real kiss is?"_

"_Sure thing, babe."_

_I have my ways too._


	3. Chapter 3

_-Two months later-_

"_Jade?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm scared."_

"_You? Scared? Wow."_

"_No, babe, I'm serious."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Veto's been acting weird lately."_

"_Yeah, I've noticed. Ever since Delina broke up with him, he's been all depressed."_

"_And violent. I tried talking to him and he punched the living shit out of me!"_

"_Shh, we're supposed to be asleep."_

"_Sorry. But anyways, what are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know. He's starting to act like the old you."_

"_Don't remind me."_

"_Well, I can get your mind off of that."_

"_Really?"_

"_Sure. Nobody's awake but us, and we still have our private spot."_

"_You're such a freak."_

"_I learn from the best."_

_Little do they know I always sit here and watch them. I know, I'm a creep. It's what Veto does! Veto's been real pissed lately. Fucking Delina. She's a cheating little whore. I don't appreciate her dirty looks. But that's fine. That's totally fine. I'll get her later. Anyways, watching Mal is fun. I don't know why, it's just fun. Plus, K.J's hot. What, did you think I changed? Well, I did, lately, but I still flirt. A lot. Too much. Holy shit! Dude, you're gonna break her! I'll get Jade a wheelchair, she's not gonna be walking right for a while. Damn, where did he learn to do that? Whoa! Krystal's got some freak in her too! Good thing they've got soundproof walls. Man, if only Mike knew what goes on in here…_


	4. Chapter 4

_My God. Veto's gone mad. He stalks Kailey and I when we're… well, you get it! Delina and I need a talk._

_~An hour later~_

"_God, damn it, Delina. Get your ass over here."_

"_Whadaya want, Mal?"_

"_Do you see what the fuck you've done to Mal?"_

"_So? His sex sucked."_

"_DELINA ANGELA MARIE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

"_Dude, calm down. You know I'm a freak."_

"_I am. Would you like me to prove it?"_

_What the… oh no. No. Del is being weird. Oh, God. No._

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Krystal doesn't have to know…"_

"_NO, GET OFF!"_

"_Come on, babe, just once."_

"_Get the fuck away from me, you fucking perverted, delusional, lying, manipulative, disgraceful prostitute! It's no wonder nobody here likes you! Veto was the only one who actually fucking appreciated you! YOU USED MY BEST FRIEND AS A TOOL! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE A FEMALE; I WOULD HAVE SLAPPED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU A DECADE AGO, YOU SICK BITCH!"_

_Mal went off on me! I just wanted a little sex from him, nothing more…_

"_Uh… babe?"_

"_Krystal! Tell me you didn't hear that…"_

"_All of it."_

"_Babe, I'm sorry…"_

"_No, don't be. It's Del's fault. I'll murder you."_

"_Jade, please."_

"_No, Mal. Let me handle this."_

_So she's more violent than I thought… HOLY SHIT, DELINA'S ABOUT TO HURT JADE!_

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

"_You idiot! You hurt my best friend and he's going crazy! I'll kill you!"_

_-K.J swings at Delina, causing her to fall. Delina bounces back up swiftly, going for Krystal's face. Krystal kicks her arm down and bends it, but fails when Del sweeps her foot and Jade falls. They both start throwing punches until Delina suddenly stops, unconscious. Krystal has hit her temple.-_

"_Wow, babe. That was awesome."_

"_I know. I learned from you."_

"_Come on, ONE karate class!"_

"_So? You were all over the place!"_

"_Shut up."_


End file.
